Buffy meets SG1
by JE aka Yessina
Summary: the SGC runs into a vampire.... what a luck that Buffy and Willow just started working at the SGC.... [translation on hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own any of these characters…. Except all these that aren't out of Buffy or Stargate… and I didn't plan on earning money with it…  
  
AN: this is my first FF I wrote ever and it is originally in German… that part is beta read so far, but I lost contact with my beta… so I'm in search for a new beta reader… also I don't have much time at the moment and am writing on some other FF… so I don't know when I have the time to translate more… so it could take a while….  
  
AN: I have translated more for now but I will only post the when I get some reviews…. For those who can't wait and are able to read German… I posted the complete German version here…  
  
Buffy meets SG-1  
  
When Jack O'Neill walked into the Briefing Room he saw that the others of his team were already there but General Hammond wasn't yet. He was curios about why they were called together, although he had a suspicion what it could be.  
  
Looking up from her files, Sam said, "Sir, do you have any idea why General Hammond wants to speak with us?"  
  
"Not directly, but I heard that a few newbies should be coming in the next time," answered Jack.  
  
"When I had my last examination, Janet said something about new medical files she had to overlook," Daniel suddenly said. "Maybe we get one."  
  
"Oh please, not another person I have to watch," commented Jack that.  
  
A moment later the door opened and General Hammond, followed by two young women, came into the room.  
  
"Sit down," he said to the member of SG-1 who stood up.  
  
Then he introduced the to persons who came with him:"SG-1, this is Lt. Buffy Summers, who will accompany you off-world, and this is Dr. Willow Rosenberg. She'll help you with the science on-base." He gestured at each woman as he named her. The first woman was in a military uniform with short blond hair and the other one was in civil clothing and shoulder long, red hair.  
  
Jack commented on the word science: "Another scientist. Don't we have enough already?"  
  
"Colonel!" Hammond said.  
  
"It's okay", Jack answered.  
  
"OK, are there any other questions?" When everybody indicated no, Hammond said: "Major, could you please show the Lt. and the Dr. around?"  
  
Infirmary  
  
"And this is the infirmary", Sam said with an inviting hand move. After the short time she already liked both, Buffy and Willow. When they were about to leave the station again they met Janet who put herself immediately in Sam's way. "Sam! I need another blood sample."  
  
With eyes wide open Sam asked Janet: "Another one? Don't you already have three?" Then she remembered her two companions. Hoping to win some time, she said:"Oh, Janet. That are Lt. Buffy Summers und Dr. Willow Rosenberg. Buffy, Willow that is Dr. Janet Fraiser. Head of the infirmary."  
  
But instead of forgetting it, Janet said: "The new ones? That's good. Their medical files aren't fully complete."  
  
A lightly nervous Buffy tried to vote against it: "But I just had an routine examination."  
  
"Come on. It can't be that worse or do you plan something special?" Willow tried to calm Buffy down.  
  
Before Janet could say anything more, Sam said: "Uhm Janet why don't we make a appointment? I want to show them the rest of the SGC and SG-4 should be back every moment."  
  
And like it was timed Lt. Simmons' voice sounded through the room: "Off- world activation."  
  
"What did I say? Buffy, Willow you should see the Gate in action." With that the three left the infirmary.  
  
Stargate Room  
  
The moment Buffy, Sam and Willow came into the room the Gate opened. Buffy and Willow looked with open mouthed, unable to say anything, at the gate with the blue shimmering water-like substance that built in the mid of the circle. After some time Buffy found halfway her voice again and said: "Wow."  
  
In the meantime the iris closed and the persons in the control room waited for a signal. A little bit later Simmons said: "It's the Tok'Ra code"  
  
After a moment they heard Hammond saying: "Open the iris."  
  
As he spoke a smile crept over Sam's face and Buffy and Willow looked quizzically at each other.  
  
In the next moment three figures appeared out of the gate. Sam recognized her father Jacob, Martouf and Aldwin. Sam hugged her father and then greeted Martouf and Aldwin. "Martouf, Aldwin nice to see you."  
  
As she spoke she smiled at Martouf.  
  
In the meantime had Hammond reached the room and greeted Jacob. Now he asked:"What gives us the honour of your visit?"  
  
"I think we should discuss that somewhere else," Jacob replied.  
  
Briefing Room  
  
When finally everybody was in the room and sat in one of the chairs, Hammond asked again: "So what is actually that important?"  
  
"We found a Goa'uld who behaves strangely and we wanted to ask you if you knew something about it."  
  
Jack asked: "What kind of behaviour? Doesn't he kill anybody?"  
  
Much to Jack's dislike, Martouf answered the question: "No. But he avoids sunlight and he seems to be able to change the structure of his face. He also doesn't eat anything, he only drinks blood and it looks like he is resistant against zat'ni'kals."  
  
Jack couldn't resist commenting it: "Wow, that guy does have a nice life."  
  
But Buffy, playing dumb, asked: "He drinks blood? As in the blood of animals?"  
  
Selmac answered: "I believe he prefers the blood of humans."  
  
Sam, Daniel and Jack said shocked: "The blood of humans??"  
  
Buffy played shocked and asked: "Seriously?" While adding in her mind:You travel to other planets and they're there, too. Great!"  
  
To get back to the point Hammond asked: "And what should we know about that in your opinion?"  
  
Before anyone could answer, Sam said: "That sounds as if this Goa'uld would be a vampire, but that isn't possible. They don't exist. They're just and only myths."  
  
Selmac asked: "Vampires? I never heard about such creatures."  
  
"Well as far as I remember they are undead creatures who feed on human blood. They avoid the sunlight, crosses and there was something else I can't remember. It was a long time ago that I was interested in it. But like I said, they are just legends."  
  
Martouf said: "Seemingly they do exist. I mean what you said about these vampires goes for that Goa'uld. And there is something else that confused us."  
  
"For crying out loud. What is it now?", asked Jack O'Neill.  
  
"Well he communicates with his host and he even let him have control. Unfortunately their favourite topic is how to torture the prisoners and which method is most effective," said Martouf while making a face.  
  
After the discussion whether vampires exist or not had gone on for some time, General Hammond said: "It's nice that you all want to say that much to the topic but maybe you could discuss that somewhere else and tell us later to which results …"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, the voice of Lt. Simmons interrupted his words: "Off-world activation."  
  
With the briefing officially over everyone left of the room and went on his way. General Hammond went to the Control Room to see who was coming this time.  
  
After he arrived in the Control Room, he asked: "Received a code yet?"  
  
"No, we're still… It's the emergency code of SG-4.", came the Reply from a Lieutenant  
  
Glad that it was one of his teams, Hammond said: "Open the iris."  
  
  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
AN: It can be that the end of that part isn't beta read yet… so sorry for the mistakes… but English is only a foreign language for me… when you want to beta read it mail me… JELPierson@web.de  
  
Stargate Room  
  
A short time after the Wormhole opened a single person rolled through and a few moments later the Gate shut itself down again. Less then a minute later Hammond's voice shouted over the intercom: "Emergency team to the Gate Room."  
  
Janet came into the room followed by some assistants a little bit later. She looked at the injuries of the soldier when he got back conscious. Before he lost consciousness again he said: "The others were caught by strange looking monsters. Only I could flee. Their faces were that…" Then he collapsed again.  
  
After Buffy and Willow left the Briefing Room they went to the canteen. When they arrived there they sat down in a corner to speak undisturbed.  
  
"Great. There you can travel light-years away form earth and the hellmouth and then that beasts are there, too. God are they're sinewy."  
  
Willow tried to calm her down: "That's the way life is. Seldom happens something completely good and never something you want. But I wish you fun with the Goa'uld."  
  
"Yeah, after all what I heard. The Goa'uld are stronger without vampires as their hosts. But what is when their powers add to each other? Am I still able to fight them?"  
  
"You managed worse situations. Think about the high school graduation. The fight was hopeless. And we survived!"  
  
"Thanks very much. By the way, what do think about that Martouf guy?", Buffy changed the topic. "And have you seen how he looks at Sam? And the same with her. Ten to one the two are a couple."  
  
"I don't believe that. Didn't you see how they both avoided a direct eye- contact? Falling in love with each other: Surely. Together? Never.", answered Willow.  
  
"You're right. And who knows how often the two are seeing each other. And then the chance that they have time to speak alone and undisturbed with each other.", Buffy reacted to that point. Then a grin appeared on her face: "But perhaps we could change that. What do you think about that, Willow?"  
  
later  
  
Briefing Room  
  
SG-1, the Tok'Ra, Janet and General Hammond were present at the debriefing of SG-4 or at least of the member which made it back, to discuss a possible rescue mission.  
  
"It was my shift when we were attacked by some Jaffa and strange-looking creatures," started the Lieutenant. "The creatures were extremely strong and fast. They fought without any weapons. One of them attacked me from behind and bite me. The next thing I remember is that I was at the gate." He took a drawing he had done in the infirmary and gave it to the general. "The creatures looked similar to that."  
  
After the General had seen the picture he passed it by. Martouf paled when he saw the drawing and he said: "That's exactly how the Goa'uld looked."  
  
"Perhaps he has guards of the species of his host," said Jack.  
  
"General, now I do believe that it could be vampires. I did research and found a few other traits," said Sam suddenly.  
  
Hammond encouraged her: "Go on."  
  
"Well they have, according to the legends, no reflection, no pulse and superhuman abilities like extreme strength. Other than that they vulnerable to holy water," listed Sam. "And then there are the stories about crosses and garlic."  
  
"I have heard once about a similar legend. But in that one was no garlic, whatever that is, mentioned," said Martouf suddenly. "I thought about them only as stories to make children listen to their parents."  
  
"Surely that worked. Is there a way to kill these beasts?" Jack asked.  
  
Sam said: "Didn't you see any film about vampire? In the films they're mostly killed by something wooden that is shoved, I believe, directly through their heart."  
  
"That's a good idea," Willow said. "But how did you plan to do so? Should I use some love spell?"  
  
"I don't think so. I still remember the last time. Not very pleasant," answered Buffy.  
  
A silence fell. After some time of thinking, Buffy said: "The thing we have to do is to get the two to speak alone and undisturbed."  
  
"And I could use a truth spell. With that say would tell each other their true feelings," Willow added.  
  
"Do so," Buffy said. "Now we have to find a place where the two can speak. And then we have to find a good moment. That's getting to complicated for me."  
  
At that moment a voice said: "Lieutenant Summers report to the briefing room. Lieutenant Summers report to the briefing room."  
  
"A nice first day," Buffy said.  
  
"Hey Buff, we'll do it. Don't worry," finished Willow the conversation.  
  
After a few minutes had Buffy arrived in the briefing room and had taken the last free chair.  
  
"Then we can go on," General Hammond said. When all nodded he continued: "Good. SG-1, you'll go together with Jacob and Martouf to P3X491 and look if any members of SG-4 or the Goa'uld are still there. Otherwise we have to believe that they are brought to another planet, when they are still alive. Martouf you seem to know that Goa'uld. Do you know if that is the planet?" While he said this he showed the recording of the MALP, which were taken before SG-4 left.  
  
"I'm not sure if that is the planet, but I don't believe it.", he answered.  
  
"Any other questions?" General Hammond asked. When all denied it with a head shaking he said: "Alright. You leave in an hour."  
  
After the briefing was finished everybody left the room and started to prepare for the mission.  
  
1 hour later, Stargate Room  
  
Buffy was the last to enter the room and glanced in the round. There still were a few minutes. In the meantime helped Sam Daniel to fasten his backpack on his back, while Jack and Jacob discussed some strategic stuff. Martouf and Teal'c stood silently between the two groups.  
  
Some time later the Gate started to dial the planet, while Simmons voice announced: "Chevron 1 locked."  
  
When the second chevron came into position: "chevron 2 locked." And so on till the gate opened.  
  
"Good luck, SG-1", Hammond said.  
  
Buffy, Jack and Sam looked up to the control room and saluted. Then all went the ramp up to the gate. Before Buffy went through the event horizon she touched it carefully. A short time later she was pushed by Jack for the reason that she wouldn't hold up the mission with her astonishment.  
  
P3X491  
  
When they arrived on the other side of the Gate, spread Teal'c, Jack and Sam to secure their surroundings. Martouf and Jacob watched the area likewise to be prepared when enemies would appear. Buffy sat on the stairs in front of the Gate and fought against the urge to vomit.  
  
Meanwhile Daniel said to her: "Maybe you shouldn't have eaten that much before the trip. To the cold you'll get used to with the time."  
  
When Buffy felt better Jack divided the group in smaller teams: "Carter, you go with your father and Summers. Marty and Teal'c you're team two. Daniel you come with me."  
  
After that every group went in another direction.  
  
After they searched for three hours they still hadn't found anything. The three groups met to get back to the Gate and travel home, when they were suddenly attacked out of the nowhere. What didn't made it better was that the sun was just setting down through which didn't made the aiming easier.  
  
When the Sun disappeared completely more and more enemies appeared, who to the surprise of all didn't wore any Jaffauniforms and the shots SG-1 and the Tok'Ra shot didn't seem to cause any damage.  
  
The group was so occupied with holding their position and reaching the Gate that they didn't noticed that some of the creatures attacked them from behind till Sam screamed full of pain. One of the attackers had caught her and bit her in the neck. He let go of her and spit her blood out. While he still shacked he said: "___ .That blood tastes horrible."  
  
The rescue team watched shocked the creature that had attacked Sam. It had a great similarity to that one that the Lieutenant from SG-4 had drawn. Before they were able to think more they were attacked again. Buffy was able to dust some. When Jack saw that he asked: "Summers how're you doing this?"  
  
She shrugged with her shoulders and said: "I believe I have hit him with that stick in the heart."  
  
That knowledge didn't was that useful against such an predominance and sometime later they weren't able to hold their position anymore.  
  
  
  
TBC 


End file.
